Embaix
Embaix is a fanmade region; it is not a registered region'' on any circumstances with the possible exception of tumblr. Embaix is the Special Administrative Region of the Kingdom of Baultamia, residing on the south-east section of the devout nation. Appearance Embaix is a developing, and somewhat voluptuous female, only hidden by her nonchalant clothes. This usually consists of a primrose, off the shoulder dress that ends by her knees. Her legs are concealed by faux-satin, ivory pantyhose. Embaix sports somewhat ruby pumps. For accessories, Embaix takes it a step less than her sister with a sapphire-emerald necklace condoled with gold and a gold bracelet obtaining a sapphire to finish her attire. Her pallor is somewhat darker than her sister, Baultamia due to being located near Ontario and New York/Vermont rather than the north (Quebec). That also does result with her darker hair, which is a butterscotch colour. It is normally straight, but due to her lack of resemblance to her sister, Embaix curled it to look more like her sister. It is pinned with two bobby pins to keep from falling into her lake -blue eyes. Personality and Interests Embaix loves the simpler and finer things in life; what is significantly different in her region is that the main economy is in shopping and trades, rather than manufacturing. Many of her citizens enjoy a leisurely life, causing her home to be a tourist attraction for the native roses and shopping. Nature is heavily gazed upon. Although she does love wildlife, Embaix cannot get herself to adopt a Dragon-Griffon, mainly because of how they are not ‘leisure animals’ and require a lot of energy. Embaix secret past time is clubbing and dancing. Not energetic dancing like Baultamia, but teasing dances that require concentration and slow moves, especially because she has the curves to carry out each gesture. Relationships '''Baultamia(Adair Conroix)' Baultamia is Embaix's older sister. In her early days, Baultamia and Embaix had an entirely platonic relationship. Baultamia did care for her sister, although acted like she didn't. That went unnoticed, in Embaix's eyes. When Embaix noticed her sister's corruption, she did try to rehabilitate her, only with the argument ending with a declaration of War. Embaix did not desire to be associated with a sociopath, as Baultamia only wanted her economy. Their war ended with her being granted as a Special Administrative Region in the Kingdom of Baultamia. Iceland(Emil Steilsson) Their relationship goes far beyond diplomatic relations. Iceland is on good terms with Embaix, for how he took time to ally with her in the Baultamian civil war.Iceland is her best trading partner and the two share their dissatisfaction with being the prey of a superior sibling. They do tend to speak to each other out of their way. Embaix admits she has taken a heavy liking to Iceland, but does not have the confidence to speak her feelings. This goes unnoticed to Iceland, but keeps it a secret to himself. France(Francis Bonnefoy) France and Embaix share some of the same qualities, as he is her second-largest trading partner. It was once rumored that the two were related. Due to her land being within Canada's borders, technically speaking, they are related. Embaix did not blame France for not assisting her in the Baultamian civil war, due to the corruption happening in the world elsewhere. Monaco(Louise Canella): The moment the two met each other, they realized how alike they looked. As a prank for April fools, the two switched identities. It worked quite well, until Seborga noticed how the Monaco dressed as Embaix had the mole on the exact place Monaco did on her chest. Monaco is like a second sister to Embaix, one she can turn to when Baultamia has decided to bully her. Through the time they have bonded, Embaix became a skilled poker and black-jack player, whiched added a new dimension to her secret pastime. Note: Monaco's human name is unconfirmed, but the above is used Canada(Matthew Williams) When Canada decided to visit the St. Lawrence Islands, he came across Embaix, and took notice of her, rather than Baultamia. That angered her sister, which then Baultamia became colder to Embaix. She still holds this grudge against her(Embaix). Ontario Embaix was recognized by her brother, Ontario, whom felt the change when the St. Lawrence Islands were being claimed. He came to halt the procedure only to find a sweet sibling accepting her fate to stop her being. Ontario allowed it, due to her kindness, and how he gains part of her economy in return for her products. New York New York discovered Embaix through how much stock she was buying from New York to sell in Canada. Once she discovered this, she began to ask for 10 percent of income rates. New York and Embaix trade heavily due to the New York's heavy fashion as well as New York gaining her ideas from Embaix's tranquil scenery. Embaix also has a private sector in her home for New York's vacations. Trivia *Unlike her sister, Embaix's birthday is on July 2, taken from the day she was fully created as a character. *Embaix's past time has been influenced by New York and Monaco. *Embaix was potentially the capital of Baultamia, before becoming something larger, such as a region, as the capital was named Dracobauris. *Embaix’s name is derived from a French word of live, ‘en vie’, and the French word for peace, ‘paix’, meaning Live in Peace, hinting at the leisurely lifestyle. *Her human nickname, Livi, was taken from lumiere, the French word of light, before it became a nickname for Olivia. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Charecters Category:Region Category:Canada Category:Canadian Micronation Category:North America